


Bmc Smut Requests

by orphan_account



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-19 21:51:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14246487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hey I need practice writing smut, so I'm taking requests. Please leave some.





	1. Chapter 1

Yep you read the title right! I need practice writing that hot hot steamy sex so I'm taking requests.

Any ship is fine! Almost all kinks are fine! I'll write fluffy smut, angsty smut, and down right smutty smut.

So go ahead and request the noncon piss kink fic of your dreams or the fluffy prom sex fic you've always wanted.

Please.


	2. Super Innocent Jeremy (Boyf Riends)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy is ooc in this, but I had no clue how else I could make Jeremy super innocent so.. here.
> 
> The prompt for this one was "super innocent jeremy and really a big pining micheal" so I hope I delivered! Thank you so much for sending a prompt, I'll try to do them all when I get the chance!

Sometimes Michael could feel his soul leaving his body and hell creeping up from the floor to grab ahold of him. He was pretty sure he knew why, too. It was probably because of his best friend, Jeremy.

It’s not like it was Jeremy’s fault, though. No. Nothing could ever be Jeremy’s fault. Jeremy was so perfect and pure, so innocent and adorable. He couldn’t do anything wrong. Not in Michael’s eyes, at least. It didn’t matter if Jeremy was an actual human being full of flaws like everybody else, because Michael saw him as perfect and spotless. And, Michael was pretty sure Jeremy would be the death of him.

Because Jeremy was oblivious to all of Michael’s feelings, and he barely understood sex and sexuality. People tried to explain it to him, but the moment somebody mentioned sex, Jeremy would get all flustered and embarrassed. His face would go red and his stutter would increase tenfold, and he’d cover his ears until the person stopped. So, because of that, Jeremy didn’t know shit about sex.

And Michael never told him anything, either. If Jeremy did something sexual without realizing it, he’d just let the boy do it and then feel himself die a little. He felt guilty about it and he knew he should probably tell Jeremy to stop, but he couldn’t bring himself to do that. Curse his sensitive pining heart.

Jeremy would sit in Michael’s lap or rest his head on Michael’s thigh when he got tired. He’d eat suckers and lollipops and wouldn’t understand why Michael was staring at him. The innocence was endearing in a way. It made the boy seem even cuter than he did normally. It made Michael’s heart swell. But, it also made uh… something else swell.

It was a saturday night and Jeremy was over at Michael’s house, like he was nearly every weekend. The two had spent all day hanging out around town and being stupid teens, but now they were chilling and playing video games together.

Normally they’d get stoned on nights like these, but Michael’s dealer caught the flu so Michael didn’t want to go pick up any weed. He didn’t want to get sick. But that was fine. They didn’t need to be high to have a good time. They could have plenty of fun sober.

At some point, Jeremy had complained about being cold, so he stole Michael’s hoodie and crawled into the taller boy’s lap. 

Michael knew full well that this wouldn’t go well. There was only one possible outcome when Jeremy sat in his lap. So, Michael resigned himself to another night of dashing off to the bathroom and jacking off as quickly as he could. He resigned himself to the fact that Jeremy would ask him what took so long, and then Michael would feel guilty because he had been jacking off to the idea of fucking the smaller boy.

It was emotionally exhausting, but he wasn’t about to tell Jeremy to get out of his lap. He was a lonely, pining, gay mess. He’d take what he could get.

Things progressed like usual. Michael decided he was tired of playing, so he just sat back and watched Jeremy play some adventure game. He let his guard down and started to relax, but then Jeremy got caught up in the game and started to lean from side to side with his character, causing sparks to fly up Michael’s spine.

There was one big difference, though-- Michael wasn’t stoned. 

When Michael was high, he was very relaxed and chill. It was like somebody went into his brain and scooped out all the things that made him anxious and high strung. All the parts of himself that he thought were bad and annoying got lifted away. And, because of that, he was calm enough to just get up and walk away without making a big deal out of it.

But right now Michael was nowhere close to calm or chill. He felt his brain short circuit everytime Jeremy squirmed or wiggled, and his whole face was red. His breathing has picked up and he didn’t know what to do.

He knew that all he had to do was get up and bolt to the bathroom, but for some reason he couldn’t make his body listen. His nerves seemed to have a mind of their own. And, right now, all they were chasing after was pleasure.

Michael groaned and involuntarily bucked his hips up, causing Jeremy to squeak. The smaller boy turned around and looked at Michael, confused. “M-Michael..?” he stuttered out softly.

Blinking, Michael let out a nervous chuckle. Fuck. “Uh… Yeah? What is it, Jer?” he asked, avoiding eye contact.

“Why’d you like… do that..?” Jeremy kept his voice quiet, and he didn’t look away from Michael.

Michael felt like he was astral projecting. Well, scratch that. He was astral projecting. “I-I.. I uh.. I… Why’d I do what?” he stammered out, trying to play dumb. It didn’t really work.

Jeremy bit his lip, “You know like..” he replicated Michael’s earlier actions and rocked his hips back against Michael’s, eliciting another groan from the other, “.. That. Why’d you do it?”

Michael thought for a bit. He had no clue how to answer Jeremy. All he knew was that his was rock hard, and that he needed to do something about it before he exploded. He was torn. On one hand, he wanted to tell the truth and then grind against Jeremy until they both came in their pants. On the other hand, he didn’t want to fuck up their friendship or Jeremy’s innocence. 

“Michael?” Jeremy asked again, pulling the taller boy out of his thoughts.

Michael gulped. Then, he made up his mind. If he didn’t cum soon he’d actually die. No metaphorical “My best friend is innocent and I’m pining so I die” death. Like, actual real death. He’d drop to the basement floor and never get up.

“Jeremy can I.. C-Can I try something?” He finally asked, looking up at the other. Jeremy gave a small nod, setting the controller down. “Just… tell me if you don’t like it..”

He picked Jeremy up and turned him around so that he could look at Michael without turning his head uncomfortably.

Then, Michael took a deep breath and bucked his hips up again. He grunted and Jeremy let out a surprised moan, leaning forward and clutching onto Michael.

He instinctively ground back down against Michael, letting out small whimpers. He didn’t know what exactly they were doing, but it felt so good it was almost overwhelming.

Michael started to moan too, pulling Jeremy into a clumsy and inexperienced kiss. Neither of them knew what they were doing, but it sure as hell felt good. 

Their grinding started to get faster and faster, until eventually, Jeremy came with a loud and needy cry of Michael’s name. Michael soon followed, hiding his bright red face in Jeremy’s shoulder.

They both panted as they caught their breath, until Jeremy spoke up. “Michael.. W-What was that..?” he asked softly.

Michael chuckled dryly, “That was uh… sex… kind of,” he explained as he shut his eyes.

Then he decided that he didn’t really care if his soul left his body and hell took him through the floor. He was in love, and that felt fucking good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the ending is rushed


End file.
